


Toxic Shipper Alya

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALSO MAKE THAT A TAG, Akumatized Marc Anciel, Alya Césaire Bashing, M/M, Marc and Marinette are cousins, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, make it a tag cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: (But make it Nathmarc centered)Alya really want Alix and Nathaniel to start dating. How far is she willing to go and what occurs because of it?
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 18
Kudos: 455
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Toxic Shipper Alya

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifying that I believe Salt!Characters are not the same as Canon!Characters (Despite that being the entire point of salt fics)
> 
> Salt!Characters are antagonists  
> Canon!Characters are friends
> 
> and that's the tea

It was so obvious.

Alya knew she was the matchmaker of the class. And for good reason! She could sniff out any potential relationships!

Alya didn't know why Marinette was denying liking Adrien anymore, but as her best friend, she knew she was just dating Luka to make him jealous. Alya tried to talk her out of it but Marinette refused to listen to reason.

Oh well. She had her sights on a different ship right now.

Alix and Nathaniel were talking casually at the girl's desk.

They were so cute together! Nathaniel barely talked to anyone else and Alix seemed most comfortable around him. They were a perfect pair!

Now if only they would stop rejecting their feelings.

That whole 'I don't like the other person that way' thing is total bullshit, but it'll be fine! Alya was going to make them realize how cute they would be together!

* * *

She needed to get them into a romantic environment. That was the first step.

Alya walked up to Marc during lunch one day, "Hi, can you help me with something?"

Marc looked up from his journal, "S-Sure!"

Alya clasped her hands together, "Can you please help me make two love letters?"

Working with Marc was especially risky because he seemed very close to Nathaniel, but getting rid of him came later in the plan.

"O-Okay!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Nathaniel walked to the place the letter told him about.

_That's his handwriting. It's obviously him. It_ has _to be him._

He was excited for the first time in a long while. 

Nathaniel turned the corner and saw Alix sitting on a bench. He double checked the letter to see if it was the right spot. 

It was.

Strange.

"Did you get a note?" He asked, already guessing what had happened.

Alix nodded, "I was gonna tell the bad news to whoever left it here."

Nathaniel showed her his own note.

Alix sighed, "Someone tried setting us up."

He stared at the note in his hands silently.

_...Why did he write this?_

He threw the note into a nearby trash can, sitting down next to Alix and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"...You know who wrote the note, don't you?"

His only response was a groan.

Why was love so confusing?

* * *

While writing, Marc heard his phone vibrate from next to him. He picked it up, seeing a notification from Alya.

He opened his messages.

**Alya:** _[Photo of Nathaniel leaning his head on Alix's shoulder]_

**Alya:** Look they're together now!!!

**Alya:** Don't bother trying anymore, he's never going to like you

**Alya:** You shouldn't be too upset, it's not like you had a chance in the first place

A cry left his lips as he covered his mouth.

_W..What?_

_It was them?_

_I..I didn't know!_

_Since when did Alix have romantic interest in people in general?_

_Why?_

_Why did she send that?_

As his thoughts whirled around in his head, a black butterfly phased into his journal.

_Hello again, Reverser._

* * *

"Marc wrote the notes?" Alix asked the boy still slumped over.

"It's his handwriting." 

Alix clicked her tongue, "That's not like him." She felt a small shaking from her shoulder, "Nath?"

He sat up, "This is stupid."

Nathaniel stood up from the bench, "Every time..." He started walking around in a circle, angrily muttering to himself. 

Alix spoke up, "Hey, what's up?"

He turned to her and she noticed tears forming at the edges of his eyes, "How come every time I have romantic feelings towards someone, I always get my feelings played with? It happens every time. I'm so _sick_ of it! I'm tired, why can't the universe just give me a break?"

"Is it me? Am I really that worthless of a being?"

_Oh._

_He's having a depressive episode._

Alix stood up, forcing him into a sitting position on the bench, "Alright listen up."

"Alix?"

"I _said_ listen up. Nathaniel, I’m going to be real honest with you. Every time I see Marc look at you, I can see utter adoration and _care_ in his eyes. He wouldn’t play with you like this. He cares too much about you to do that," Alix explained, staring him directly in the eyes and waving her finger sternly.

Nathaniel looked down at his lap, "You think so?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

His shoulders shook and he laughed, "Thank you."

* * *

Alya wondered why Nathaniel was crying.

Marinette appeared next to her, "Hey, what're you doing?"

Alya beamed at her, "Getting Nathaniel and Alix together!"

Marinette blinked, "W..What?"

Alya smiled, puffing out her chest in pride, "You see I conjured up an amazing plan! I got Marc to make love letters saying to meet in a location, and I gave those to Nathaniel and Alix! And when they confessed, I took a picture and sent it to him saying he should give up! It was really smart because otherwise he could've gotten in the way of the ship!"

Marinette smiled, although it was very off putting. Alya didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"I sent-"

"Alya, that was rhetorical and you are dumb for thinking of this plan at all."

"Well, if you don't like it, it _is_ none of your business, so you can go!"

"It's my business when you caused three people to potentially be akumatized!" Marinette shot back.

"Eh?"

"I wasn’t going to tell you this because it’s not my business to tell, but Alix is aromantic. She doesn’t feel romantic attraction!" Marinette ranted, "And Nathaniel and Marc have been crushing on each other for forever! I swear, if you hurt Marc, your days are numbered!"

"Come on, Alix and Nathaniel are totally a better couple!" Alya huffed, "Why do you care so much about Marc's feelings anyways?"

"He's my cousin! And it was never your place to try and force them into being together!"

Their argument was cut off by Alix and Nathaniel's screams.

* * *

Nathaniel stood up, and pulled out his phone, wiping his eyes, "I'm gonna text him."

He was cut off by a small noise behind him and Alix pointing and gasping.

Nathaniel turned around, thoroughly surprised by Reverser standing there.

"M-Marc?"

"It's Reverser."

He summoned an airplane in hand.

The other two screamed and started running.

They turned a corner and ducked down.

"W-What happened?" Nathaniel turned to Alix, clearly panicked.

She made a confused noise in response, very obviously saying she also had no idea.

"Found you." 

Nathaniel didn't even get time to react before he was off the ground, in the arms of Reverser, (Bridal style?? Don't think about that, now is not the time for a gay panic), and in the air.

So he did the first thing his instinct told him to do.

He screamed. Reverser covered his mouth using his hand, "Stop yelling."

Nathaniel quickly quieted down and nodded.

_Don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down **don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down-**_

The ride ended with Reverser landing on the Effiel Tower and placing Nathaniel on the ground.

"U-Um, why did you kidnap me?" Nathaniel cautiously asked.

Reverser sighed, "Because I'm _mad_ you're dating her!"

"Dating? Her?"

"You shouldn't be dating her, you should be dating-"

"Alright first off, shut the fuck up. I'm also mad!" Nathaniel snapped, "Your handwriting was on those fucking notes."

Reverser's face scrunched up, "The notes-"

"How _upset_ do you think I was?" He continued, "It's a lot more than you think because I thought my crush was going to ask me out and then he didn't and it was all a setup to get me with Alix!"

"...Crush?"

Nathaniel paused, "Shit."

Reverser suddenly got really nervous, fidgeting with his hands, "You...have a crush on me?"

The redhead blushed, "Well, technically on Marc, but yeah." He looked away, preparing for the rejection.

"I have one on you too." Nathaniel turned back.

"Eh? That's.. not a joke, right?"

"No, I-I wouldn't joke about that!" Reverser responded.

Nathaniel blinked, before stifling a laugh, "Have we been crushing on each other this whole time?" He was still terrified because Marc was an akuma, but hey, at least he knew his crush was reciprocated. 

Reverser chuckled, "I guess so!" He stopped suddenly, looking pissed. 

The akuma growled, "That fucking bitch."

"What happened? Why were you akumatized?"

"Alya-"

Nathaniel didn't get to hear the rest of the statement because a red blur picked him off the ground.

"Ladybug?"

She swung away from the irritated shrieking of Reverser, stopping far away to place him in an alleyway, "Stay here. It's not safe because he's after you. I'll come get you after he's cured."

"O-Okay!"

Ladybug nodded in response before returning to the Effiel Tower.

Nathaniel leaned his head against the wall.

"Alya? What did she do?"

* * *

Ladybug came back and placed him outside the tower. Nathaniel immediately started running over to Marc.

"Nathaniel?"

The boy in question tackled Marc to the ground.

"H-Hey!"

Nathaniel stared at Marc, whispering, "Oh, I was so worried." Without thinking, he grabbed Marc by the back of the head and brought him in for a kiss. The taller boy's hand slowly traveled down to grab him around the waist.

As they pulled back, Marc's face was bright red, "N-Nath?!"

Nathaniel blinked, "Oh crap, akumas don't remember what happened. I'm so sorry!"

"D-Did something happen?"

"Um, you have a crush on me, right?"

Marc's breath caught in his throat, "Y-Yes."

"Great, cause I have one on you too!" Nathaniel replied.

"U-Uh, maybe we can talk about this later? In private? Also can you please get off me?"

Nathaniel glanced down, only realizing then he was straddling Marc's lap.

"Oh. _Oh_. Sorry!" He scrambled off, standing up and helping Marc up as well, "Let's go to my house."

* * *

Alya walked up to Marc the next day, live stream on, "Marc, can you tell me what caused your akumatization?"

Marc turned around with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Oh, I thought you would know!"

"Um...No, I don't."

"Well, I thought you would figure out that, you know, sending me a picture of my crush, who is now my boyfriend by the way, hanging out with his best friend and then telling me to give it up and that I never had a chance would be enough to make me upset, but yeah sure, you _don't_ know." He huffed and walked away, sitting next to Nathaniel and Alix, all three glaring at her for a short while before returning to their lunch.

Alya scrambled to turn the live stream off, but people were already uploading the screen recordings and their questions online.

Whoever could've _possibly_ thought that forcing two people in a relationship together would backfire? 


End file.
